


In Love Since the Digiworld

by HansonPhreek



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Songfic, please don't judge my writing skills based on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-18
Updated: 2001-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love Since the Digiworld

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic/ skit. It’s also my first full Taito. Yea two firsts in one. This is still one of my ealier fics, so please don't judge my writing now on this. Bold is the song, italic are thoughts.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Contains M/M relationship

Matt walked down the road holding a folded up piece of paper after his band practice was over. It was over early because Matt was having trouble focusing. He remembered what Tai had told him.

~Flashback~

“Matt wait,” Tai yelled.

“What?” Matt asked in a hurry to get to the practice with his band. If he stayed for more than a minute he would be late.

“Here… Don’t read it until you get home,” Tai handed Matt something that looked like a note and when their hands brushed against each other they both blushed. 

“Ok,” Matt broke the silence and started to walk away.

“I love you,” Tai muttered under his breath.

Matt stopped, “What?”

“Nothing,” Tai walked away.

~End Flashback~

Matt finally made it home… to an empty house just like always. He went to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at the piece of paper that he held in his hand and slowly unfolded it.

**Every time you’re near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don’t know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is  
I think I’m in love**

Before reading it he thought of what it could say. _I hope it’s what I think it is. I mean I’ve felt this way for him since the digiworld… I just wish I knew what this feeling means. Maybe he feels the same way. But what if he doesn’t and this is just a nice way of telling me that Tai doesn’t want to be friends with me._

“Just read it,” he told himself and started to read.

**Boy I think that I’m in love with you  
I keep doin silly things   
When it comes to you   
Boy I think that I’m in love with you  
Got me tellin all my friends  
What I feel for you**

He finished reading it silently and then re-read it out loud.

“Matt, Since you’re reading this I guess that I decided to tell you something that’s been on my mind but I didn’t have the courage to tell it to your face. All I can think about is you. The team noticed that I was out of it last week and asked what was wrong; of course I said nothing to them. I’ve come to the realization that I love you. I have loved you since the digiworld. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same for me but if you do please come see me later today. My soccer practice is over at 4. I hope to see you then. Love always, Tai.”

_I can’t believe it. Tai loves me. The love of my life loves me in return when I thought for sure that there was no chance at all that he would._

**Just the other night baby  
I saw you hangin   
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise   
When you turned and  
Looked me in my eyes  
Boy you really blew my mind  
I don’t know what’s gotten into me  
But I kinda think I know what it is**

Matt smiled to himself and glanced at the clock. 3:50. He had to hurry up. He stood up, looked in the mirror, and nodded approvingly at himself. He looked hot… well in his opinion anyways. He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper that he would be home later and left it on the kitchen counter for his dad to find.

He exited his house and started walking to the school. He hoped that Tai was still there. When he reached the school he saw a small group of people standing in a circle talking and a few leaving. “Hey is Tai still here?” Matt yelled at the group of people.

**Boy I think that I’m in love with you  
Got me doin silly thing  
When it comes to you  
Boy I think that I’m in love with you  
Got me tellin all my friends  
What I feel for you**

“No. He ran off in a hurry… something about meeting someone soon,” one of them yelled back. Matt walked away from the school thanking them. Once he was out of site he broke into an all out run to Tai’s house.

~~Scene changes to Tai sitting on his couch, looking at his watch every five seconds~~

“Where is he? 4:15… he’s not coming,” Tai sighed. He had run home after practice so that he would be ready for when Matt showed up.

“Don’t give up hope,” Kari said walking out of her room, “Maybe he went to the school first and now is on his way here.”

“Yeah, maybe he is… but I doubt it. He’s not coming,” the door bell rang, “I got it.” Tai stood up and as he walked past a mirror he checked his reflection… perfect.

**Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside  
I think I’m in love**

Tai took a deep breath and opened the door to see Matt trying to catch his breath. “Did you run all the way over here?” Tai asked. Matt nodded gasping for air. “Come on in and sit down,” Tai let Matt in and shut the door. 

“Tai I’m meeting Tk in the park. I’ll be back later,” Kari said leaving.

After Matt caught his breath, he sat next to Tai on the couch. “Tai… I have to tell you something… it has to do with the letter you wrote me…” He couldn’t think of the right words. _Actions speak louder than words._ Matt kissed Tai.

It wasn’t much of a kiss at first but it grew as they both tried to tell the other what they were feeling through it.

“I love you, Matt.”

“I love you too, Tai.” They started to kiss again.

**Boy I think that I’m in love with you  
Got me doin silly thing  
When it comes to you  
Boy I think that I’m in love with you  
Got me tellin all my friends  
What I feel for you**


End file.
